


Voices

by evilfox



Category: Hacksaw Ridge (2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8838658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilfox/pseuds/evilfox
Summary: Desmond在他的家乡埋葬了Smitty。





	

“我只有这个了。”

Desmond俯下身，将点燃的香烟轻轻放在碑座上。

“是我哥哥的。不知道对不对你口味。”他低声说。

穿过树冠的阳光在石碑上落下些许明亮的斑驳。Desmond仰起头，枝叶间跳跃的光点晃着他的视野。他慢慢地舒了一口气，靠着树干坐下。从家走到墓地的路程已经使他疲惫不堪。Dorothy去了城里，否则她不会允许他一个人出门走这么远。

其实没有多远。他想。两英里……最多三英里。也许下一次他能走得更远一点。

“我就快好了，他们告诉我，我就快好了。”他说，带着不自知的微笑，“我准备下地干活了，不管他们说什么。”

他注视着这些新添不久的墓碑。当他第一次离开家时，这里还是一片空阔的草地。

“现在我喜欢和你们这些家伙说话。”他眼睑低垂，睫毛在眼底投下阴影，脸上的伤疤已几不可见。“别人说什么我也听不到，跟你们聊聊正好，也不用听什么，对吧。”

药物治疗夺走了他的听力。即使带着助听器，Tommy还是得大声吆喝才能让他知道学校里发生了什么，Tommy上小学已经半年了。更多时间里，他的世界是寂静的。有时他在梦里听到林间的流水和鸟啼，也有时是爆炸的轰鸣。

“镇上又有几个男孩去朝鲜了。我为他们祈祷。”

他微微低头，梳理过的额发有一缕滑了出来落在眼前。

“Smitty。”他轻唤战友的名字，“我都不知道你在这里会不会不习惯。”

他想过寻找Smitty的母亲，但很快意识到这是个不切实际的主意。即便他找到了，又怎样呢？向那位女士递上一封阵亡电报？

最终他在这斑驳的树影里安葬了Smitty，连同另外两位查无亲属的战友。

“我是不是还没给你讲过？我最喜欢的地方。”他神往地望了一眼远处笼着蓝光的山脉，“沿着溪水爬到最高处，能看到整个山脉，那里最漂亮。”

燃尽的烟灰从碑座上落下，被风吹散。

“算了。就算你在这儿，我这腿也没法带你上去了。”他能想象Smitty身手灵敏地爬上岩石，就像他在兵营的攀登架上所做的……就像他在那一昼夜的地狱里，在Desmond身边，抓着绳梯攀上峭壁。

Desmond阖上双眼，星星点点的阳光仍然在他发梢跳动。他感到胸口隐隐作痛，或许是仅存的那一叶肺又在找麻烦。

他不该久留。他应该赶在Dorothy回家前回去，做出乖乖养病的样子。

再留一会。他想。就一小会。

他仰头靠在树干上，沉浸在记忆里那些沙哑的低语和干涩的笑声中。

 

【FIN】

**Author's Note:**

> 注：文中提到的Desmond的伤势来自人物原型；Tommy是Desmond的儿子。


End file.
